bundle of joy
by harry-luna-ron
Summary: ‘It’s positive’ Lily said to her husband James. Lily and James are now expecting a new born. But something horrible will happen during her pregnancy. Will Lily and James be able to over come this particular obstacle?
1. Chapter:1 The Unexpected

AN: I did not write this on my own; my best friend in the whole world (Shara) co-wrote this with me. We do not own the Harry Potter characters; we just like playing with their roles in Harry's life.

Bundle of joy.

Summary: 'It's positive' Lily said to her husband James. Lily and James are now expecting a new born. But something horrible will happen during her pregnancy. Will Lily and James be able to over come this particular obstacle?

Chapter 1: the unexpected.

'Lily, hurry up in there, you know we could just get Mad Eye, to look at it!' James said as he lightly knocked on the door to the bathroom in there one leveled home. 'HEY! If you want to be the one doing this, be my guest!' Lily barked moodily. 'I guess not, I'm sorry honey, take all the time you need.' James replied nervously, threw the door. 'OK, I'm coming out.' James backed away from the door, the door slowly swung open to reveal a young witch, about in her twenties, with auburn hair, straight with a slight curl at the end, her hair just passed her shoulders. James' hazel eyes looked deep threw his round glasses into Lily's beautiful dazzling green eyes. She took a deep breath and said 'it'll just be a few minutes, so we just take a seat on the couch.' Pointing to the couch, she walked over. 'OK.' James said running his hands threw his jet black tangled mess of hair, taking a deep breath, then taking a seat next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned her head in on his chest.

They both sat on the couch, nervously waiting. James ran his hands lightly threw Lily's untangled soft hair. She traced a small circle on James' knee, which brought a smile to his face.

DING! Without hesitation they bolt jolted in unison toward the bathroom counter. Unfortunately for James Lily got there first. She snatched the long narrow stick like figure, and held it up to eye level. She turned to face a panting James, she slowly lowered the long, narrow, stick like figure, to reveal her beautiful green eyes, being drowned out bye the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She revealed the gorgeous smile that James loved, it was the same one that had won him over the first time they had met, and she softly said 'It's positive.'

-we are sorry that before it said "we do now own harry potter' we meant to say 'we do NOT own Harry Potter' thank you 'vroom vroom' for pointing this out! We may be two brunettes, but we are blondes at heart!


	2. Chapter:2 The Big News

Chapter: 2- the big news.

'Positive…?' James said, as tears welled up in his eyes. His wife, Lily, was pregnant. 'We're having a baby!' Lily said jumping up and down, making the tears roll down her cheeks. 'We're going to have a baby James, can you believe it?' Lily said excitedly while embracing her husband's hug. 'Well, we've got to get ready, we need a nursery and baby toys…' James started. 'We don't need that until later on, but we can start on the nursery?'

'Of coarse, anything for you!' James said while lifting his wife off the ground and swinging her lightly around in a circle.

'First we need to tell everyone.' Lilt said with a giggle as she pulled away from her husband. 'We'll have the Marauders over for supper tonight, we can tell them first!' James said with a humongous, unbreakable grin. 'Whatever you want hun, but can we have Dumbledor over for supper tomorrow night, I want him to know right away, you know how he was just like a father seeing how, well you know?' Lily said her eyes full of excitement. 'Anything for you!' James said his eyes still full of tears but mostly full of over whelmed excitement.

Later on that night after Lily and James informed the Marauders that they were to meet them for dinner at their house, they did all they could to get ready for dinner. Lily and James both labored over supper. They had just finished setting the table when, a CRACK, came from the living room. Sirius walked in the kitchen his ridged nose in the air, smelling the chicken. 'What's the emergency?' Sirius said licking his lips, and grinning a toothy grin at James and Lily who were now standing in front of him, James a heedful arm around Lily, who gladly accepted.

Ten minutes after, another loud CRACK, came from the living room. This time Remus came in his hands in his proper clothing's pockets, his hair light brown and still neat and short. 'Remus!' Sirius shouted with joy. 'You act like you haven't seen me in well, a dogs age.' Remus said everyone heaving a chuckle. 'Indeed, not since the last full moon.' Sirius said a big smile stuck like stone on his face. Not long after Remus, someone came flying out of the fireplace in the living room. A man short and plump, sooty from flooing in threw the fireplace. He walked in the kitchen. His mouse like nose twitching to the smell of the food. 'Lily, something smells absolutely delicious!' Peter said giving a grin showing off his mouse like teeth. ' Well if you will all take a seat I will serve dinner. But before we begin to eat, James and I have something we would like to tell you.' Lily uttered, her and James smiling at one another.

They all sat down, James at the end of the table, Sirius on his right Lily on his left. Remus beside Lily, Peter beside Sirius. Lily and James sat hand in hand. Then Lily spoke up, 'James and I, we are, expecting…' she paused and took a deep breath, looking at James, a huge smile planted on her face. 'Lily and I are expecting, a baby.' James finished her sentence for her. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, then looked at his closest friends. They all congratulated them, with heavy smiles. 'And Sirius, we'd like you to be…the baby's Godfather.' Lily said her eyes once more watering, looking at an astonished Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3: The Godfather

Chapter 3: The Godfather.

'Me…Godfather…wait one sec.' Sirius said astonished. 'OK, let me get this straight, you two want me, Sirius Black, to be the baby's Godfather?' Sirius said, his mouth wide open. 'Yes.' Lily said with tears running down her cheeks. Sirius took a moment, and then before anyone knew it, he was hugging Lily. He traveled from Lily to James and gave him a huge hug excitedly repeating 'Yes, yes, yes, of coarse!' Sirius began to wipe the tears that began to travel from his dark deep brown eyes down his cheek then deep into his black beard. 'Congratulations Sirius!' Remus said with a congratulating smile.

Everyone turned to Peter who didn't say anything. Remus, who was just across from Peter, kicked him hard in the shins, making Peter give a small squeal of pain. 'Yes, yes, congratulations, to all three of you.' Peter said, with a sense of resentment. 'What was with the tone Wormtail?' Sirius asked with a stone curious face. 'I'm just hungry.' Peter said giving a nervous grin, showing his rat teeth. 'Well let's dig in.' Lily said shooting Peter a dirty look.

After supper everyone left. Lily sat down on the couch in the living room, while James cleaned the kitchen.

The next night James and Lily had Dumbledor over. Lily wanted him to know because he was like a Father to her; he sort of took her father's place when he deceased when she was in her fifth year. That night they told him the great news, he became excited like the rest of the others. Like the night before after supper he left. But this time James didn't clean up after supper, he started to work on the nursery.

Five months after the news was spread, the nursery was ready. That night to celebrate, the Potters invited the Marauders for supper yet again. This time Peter did not show up. But none really cared; they all had a great night nonetheless. Like before everyone made himself scarce after supper. It was Lily's turn to clean up, so James decided that he would go out to Diagon Alley for some baby necessities.

James went to all the places he knew. He had purchased; a change table, crib, and diaper dispenser. At 9:00 James decided that it was time he go home. So he apparaited home. 'Lily, I'm home, and I got some things for the baby, I think your going to like it.' James said waiting for a response from his wife. But there was no response. All he heard was a groan of pain come from up in the nursery. James rushed himself up the stairs. He busted open the door, only to find Lily lying on her bloated stomach, on the ground unconscious. James rushed over to her, no abeyance. He turned Lily over, her eye was bruised and her wrist appeared to be broken.

James quickly apparaited Lily and himself to Saint Mongo's. He waited an hour for the results. Finally a doctor came out of the room where they were keeping Lily. 'So is she all right? How's the baby? Let me see her now!' James demanded. 'James calm down.' The doctor said with a calm tone. 'She is…' the doctor began and paused, his eyes started to water.


	4. Chapter 4: Vengeance will be his

Chapter: 4- Vengeance will be his.

'SPIT IT OUT, TELL ME, IS MY WIFE AND BABY OK?' James yelled, his furious voice ringing threw the halls of St.Mongo's. 'Your wife, she's fine, but the baby, you must understand we did all we could do…' the doctor said, James knew what was coming next, he fell back into a lean onto the wall, and slid until he hit the floor then he curled up into silent wails. 'James, I'm so sorry, we lost the baby.' The doctor, his chocolate brown eyes closed to keep the tears from running down his face, behind his rectangle glasses. 'No, no, this isn't happening!' James tried to reassure himself. The doctor ran his old hands threw his graying hair and squatted down so he could reach James, then put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said softly, 'I'm afraid it is, and I'm so sorry.' 'But, how could this happen? HOW?' James yelled at the doctor, then looking into his eyes, his own drowned with tears, the joy and love that used to be in them was now gone, but replaced by a sad anger. 'Your wife was attacked from behind, obviously beat a few times before being thrown on the ground, and unfortunately she landed on her stomach. James the baby was barely alive when you brought her in.' the doctor explained. 'Can I see my wife, please let me see her.' James said pulling his head out of his hands. 'Of coarse you can.' The doctor replied, as he helped James to his feet.

'You saved my wife's life, and I don't even know your name.' James said trying to make conversation. 'Doctor Burns, but just call me Todd.' Todd said offering a hand, James took into a handshake. Todd walked forward and pushed open the door that he had came out of just not long ago. 'LILY!' James yelled across the room. He ran and gripped Lily into a huge hug. They finally pulled away from each other. James took out his wand and said the incantation softly still looking into Lily's eyes deeply, 'Accio chair.' A chair automatically came whizzing over to James, then he comfortably pulled the chair close to Lily, and then sat down. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, keeping her hand close to his mouth. He closed his eyes, tears streamed down his soft cheeks, and said 'I'm so sorry, none of this wouldn't have happened if I had waited and stayed home, I-I-I can never forgive myself, I'm so sorry!'

'It's not your fault, I should have had my wand with me.' She said taking her hand from James' grip, and sliding it gracefully onto his cheek.

'Oh Lily, don't blame yourself!' James said as he buried his head into his arms. Lily took her eyes off James and started to sob silently herself, her gaze went from James to her now empty, flat, worth nothing stomach. She put her hand on James' head, and placed her free hand on her flat stomach.

'Mrs. Potter must stay the night for observation.' One of the nurses broke the silence. She looked nervous, her pale completion shined in the barely lit room. Her blond locks drooped over her shoulder. Her dull blue eyes were drowned with tears. 'Then I must stay with her.' James had turned to face the nurse, and then turned back to Lily, who quickly removed her hand from her empty stomach. He turned back to the nurse, who had curtsied and replied, 'of coarse Mr. Potter.'

Lily lay asleep, while next to her James lay awake. Something about a hospital nerved him, maybe it was the smell, or the other creepy people in the room with them, just on the other side of the curtains, whatever it was it made him uncomfortable. But James would stick threw it, he had to, for his wife, and deceased baby. James stuck threw the weird noises and all the weird, strange, and unfamiliar smells for Lily. He turned on his side to face Lily, she looked so peaceful, James reached over and pushed some strands of hair that went astray onto her face. Then he softly swooped up her hand in his. All of a sudden he got a knot in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened, thinking this to himself, he thought, _what did happen? How did this happen? Why did this happen?_ James swiftly placed her hand back where he had picked it up. He turned his legs off of the bed and got up, he headed for the door a flicker of vengeance went threw his feet and traveled up his body stopping in his heart then left then shining out his eyes. He got to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, he quickly took it off, he turned to take one last look at his restful wife, he stood there taking in all her features, her beautiful auburn hair, and soft female like hands, and her petit feminine fragment. He smiled to himself as his eyes swept over Lily, they stopped at her bruised eye, and then traveled to her casted wrist. At this, the smile soon vanished from his face, and an angry expression was hung there instead. He turned to the door this time confident to make who ever hurt Lily and killed his unborn child pay…they would pay.

A/N: Sorry so short, but I find if I leave you hanging then the more keen you are to read and finish the story. lol, it's just one of my theories. So why don't you tell me if it works. And if you don't want to do that, and then tell me what you think, why you liked it, why you didn't think much of it? You know you wanna!

I will be updating soon, sorry it took me so long I wrote this chapter one day, it took me long because I have a sore wrist. Anyway please it would mean a lot if you left a review! I like those!


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

AN: ok, sorry it's short…but action filled so I hope you like it…and keep reading.

Chapter 5.

Lily awoke in her hospital bed in great discomfort; her eyes were the last to open, but when they did they landed on something she quite didn't expect. The room was still dark obviously still night, flowers, and get-well balloons filled the room. But there was someone missing… 'James, are you there?' she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes to get a better look at the room.

A plump shadowy figure suddenly came from behind a shelf and then dashed behind another one…then a creepy voice called out, 'quite the contrary…Lily'. The voice cut threw Lily like a cold knife…ready to kill, gave her the same feeling she got when the incident took place in the nursery. 'W-w-what do you want with me? Who are you? HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE!' Lily screamed as she attempted to get up but failingly fell back onto the bed painfully. 'LILY!' a distant voice screamed fearfully from down the hall, Lily recognized it to be James'. 'JAME…' her cry was interrupted by an ear piecing scream of last moment desperation.

The plump shadowy figure that was now bending over Lily with a sharp dagger held by one hand high in the air, and with the other hand clapped over Lily's mouth. Lily's eyes dripped with tears, as she thought of her last breaths and thoughts, '_this is it'_ She thought to herself. She clenched her eyes closed, and waited. But nothing came, except the free feeling around her mouth like she could breath again. She opened her eyes and James had his wand at the ready with his head and wand out the window looking down.

Lily breathed heavily, still catching her breath, as James pulled his head and wand in out of the window and closed the window and set a locking spell on it. Lily heaved herself up comfortably on the bed in a sitting position, beckoning her pale, heavy breathing husband over to her side. 'I was just down the hall, I should have been her faster I could have caught him I'm sorry, are you ok?' James said as he sat down beside Lily. 'I'm fine… don't worry.' She said softly. 'well, who ever it was won't be coming back… at least not tonight anyway…' James said as he stood up and hugged his wife and laid her back, and pulled the covers up around her and kissed her softly on the lips. 'So just get some sleep.' James added. 'James, I saw the attackers face…James… I know who the attacker is…'


End file.
